


dude...

by Lazarel



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137 dimension, Cliche, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oh god, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, as in you are also into chicks, side f/f, so terribly cliched
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarel/pseuds/Lazarel
Summary: In which you are the new kid on the block.(On hiatus until inspiration strikes again, meaning until 4th season- whenever that is lol)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm just gonna come out and say it--this was mostly written for me but since I did put a decent amount of effort into it--I'd like to share it with people. This is terribly embarrassing for me since it was later that I realized this plot has been used before, so yeah--I tried my best to make it my own. 
> 
> Anyway, this is also a stress relief exercise for me as my work is really fast paced and have to do a lot of trouble shooting for people, so please be gentle. Anyway, thank you for reading and I apologize in advance for any awkward sentence structure and mistakes--I tend to write very late at night.

Moving to this charming and quiet suburb seemed like a sound decision made by your family at the time.  
  
Your mother and step-dad were won over by the trimmed lawns and ordinary single family homes surrounding yours along with grocery stores and schools nearby--the real estate agent hadn't need to do much to sell the property. You too were eager they choose something close to your college of choice as you were hoping to save on not having to move away for school.  
  
It was a win-win situation no matter how you looked at it.  
  
With this thought in mind you happily help unload the boxes from the moving truck in the crispy summer morning. Your loose blue hoodie was quickly becoming too warm as you moved back and forth between the truck and the house, so you decide to stop for a a break and take in the scenery of your new neighborhood.  
  
Your mom and dad (as you came to call him) were on their way from getting breakfast after picking up a few boxes from your old apartment. The morning was beautiful if a bit chilly, the rising sun enveloped your surroundings while washing them with the lukewarm colors of the end of summer. There are a few cars pulling out from garages heading out to the early commute. You catch a few neighbors curiously looking your way, which is normal you think with the arrival of a new family to the neighborhood. Smiling awkwardly their way you wave. They return the gesture--good first impressions are very important you remember your mother saying.  
  
There are rumors you recall reading on the internet you chanced upon when you researched the neighborhood. Odd happenings have been witnessed in this particular street often, but you doubted any of this rumors had any foundation since everything in this well-kept suburb seemed nothing but ordinary since the purchase had been finalized.  
  
The agent was also quick to reassure your parents of this wonderful location and community when you mentioned your findings and chalked everything up to only that, rumors. Now everything indeed seemed a bit silly on your part in hindsight, taking also into consideration that one time Earth was taken hostage to giant space heads a few months back. So when you put everything in perspective on the grand scale of things you could overlook petty things like rumors.  
  
With this thought in mind you start undoing and redoing your hair bun into a tighter one when you spot your new neighbor; a slender good looking blonde woman, come out of her front door cell phone in one hand and a purse in the other swiftly walking to her red car. As you are about to raise your hand to greet her she suddenly turns around to a brunette man coming out as well, you conclude is her husband, to yell something along the lines of '... and no more surprise visits to my work Jerry, or I swear to God!' Before slamming the door of her car once inside and driving away.  
  
You stand there feeling a bit awkward having witnessed the domestic quarrel. "Jerry" for his part has a dejected look on his face before noticing you across the street in the front yard.  
  
"Just an old couple's quarrel, you know how it goes!" He exclaims as he looks your way. You nervously chuckle as a reply, Jerry takes this opportunity to introduce himself as he trots over to you extending his hand.  
  
"Hi, Jerry Smith, didn't know we'd have new neighbors so quickly. Welcome!"  
  
You take his hand in greeting trying your best to be cordial as well. "Oh nice to meet you, Mr. Smith!"  
  
"And that was my wife... Beth." He smiles awkwardly scratching the back of his head and lets go of your hand. You thank whatever powers be for your ability to read the atmosphere and decide to redirect the conversation saving both of you the trouble.  
  
"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Smith, My name is ___. My mom and step-dad are _____ and _____, they should be arriving soon from running some errands but I'm sure you'll have plenty of chances to meet them. I am sure they would have loved to meet you and your wife!" Wow, you surprised yourself with how mature and sociable you sound since you always find it a bit difficult socializing with older adults. Your mom would be proud.  
  
"Such a polite nice young lady! I am sure you guys will meet the rest of mine as well..." At this, his face gives away to a faint grimace and abruptly says "Well--in the name of neighborly good will, don't hesitate to ask us if you guys need anything!"  
  
Mr. Smith cut his introduction short and headed back to his side of the street, not waiting for your reply all you managed to shout was a good nature "Will do!"  
  
You decide to take this first meeting in stride and figure everyone has a bad day once in a while.  
  
Returning to the task of bringing out the last box from the truck, you hear the Smith's garage door slowly open, but are too preoccupied with the heavy box in your arms to look back.  
  
You've had enough of awkward introductions for today and hope your parents arrive soon with breakfast because you are starving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Beth Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to say, this is going to be slow-burn-ish..?  
> So no Rick yet.

Orientation went well as you made notes in a little notebook of what services to find where in your new college. Although, you had to admit it was a bit exhausting probably because your family had just finalized settling in yesterday night. Wondering if it's also the fact that you postponed your college application for one year to help out with bills that had thrown you off your early riser routine, since most jobs you took started later in the day.  
  
At least you are free to go back home to nap. You hope when school actually starts in a few weeks' time you'll have adjusted, but for now; home, sweet home is all you think about.  
  
Driving in your little beat up car on the freeway allows your mind to wonder back to your friends. When you told them of the location of your family's new chosen residence, the barrage of rumors immediately poured in which had prompted the "research" you did on the neighborhood. Since your arrival however, you've only caught glimpses of strange lights and sounds coming from outside, but by the time you reached the window everything is peace and quiet--the Smith's garage being the only light softly illuminating the street.  
  
Admittedly, you have not spend much time at home what with your outings with friends since this is the last carefree time you'll have in a while before school starts. Neither mom or dad have seen or heard anything strange, but they too hardly spend any time at home because of work anyway.  
  
Speaking of which, when you enter your street and park you see your mother with Mrs. Smith chatting outside your front yard. Your mother dressed in her stay at home clothes with a smile in her face, attentively listening to Mrs. Smith while holding a plate of what seemed to be homemade cookies on her hand and glass of wine in the other, clearly a gift from Mrs. Smith. Mrs. Smith too had her own glass of wine in hand.  
  
"And there she is!" Your mother exclaims as you climb out of the car. You straighten up and fix your clothes, both of them looking at you. There was a cool breeze in the air despite the radiant evening sun.  
  
"Hello!" You amicably say and approach them.  
  
"Oh my! Your daughter is a cute young lady--aside from my children there's no other kids close to their age in the neighborhood. I hope they get along!" Mrs. Smith says to your mom, she then turns to you. "Hi, I'm Beth Smith, your neighbor." She points to the house off to the left and across from you with the hand not occupied with a glass of wine.  
  
"Yeah, I met Mr. Smith the other day. Nice to meet you Mrs. Smith!" You shake her hand under your mother's watchful gaze while she sips at her cup of wine.  
  
"Oh please, no need to be so formal. Call me Beth." She is beautiful and you think Mr. Smith is a very lucky man.  
  
"I could not." You say.  
  
"I insist. And I hear your currently going back to school! Great decision!" Beth says eyeing your state university hoodie.  
  
"Yeah, you know--I still haven't decided my major yet but I figure I should start somewhere." You can't help but feel a bit embarrassed at your own indecision, feeling then surprised to find her wistfully looking you over as she sighs.  
  
"Time goes by fast, Beth. Before you know it, you too will have to start looking into colleges for your kids!" Your mother interjects.  
  
Beth laughs, a tinge of red in her cheeks. "If only! I'm afraid at the pace they're going, I'll be lucky if they finish high school!" You prefer to think it's the wine speaking, and yet...  
  
"Well, if you'd like, I can tutor them if they need help with a class." Blurting out offers to help was something you tried to avoid doing, but sometimes--more often than not, it just happened.  
  
Beth seems a bit taken aback as well, but quickly recovered. "Thank you, thank you..." She chuckles this time. "But my father, he lives with us, should be sufficient to help them with that." Taking a big sip of wine she continues. "Although his methods of teaching tend to be a bit eccentric, he gets the point across. But I'll let you know in case he's too busy with one of his projects." She charmingly winks at you.  
  
"Well, okay, just let me know...if you change your mind." You say weakly.  
  
"By the way, where is your father and kids. I'd love to meet them!" Your mother, oblivious, asks.  
  
"Oh, they're out with their grandpa right now. They should be back soon which means I should get dinner started." Your mother hands over the empty glass of wine with a small thanks.  
  
"Well it was lovely getting to know you, Beth and I'll ask my husband to look into those job openings for Jerry!"  
  
"Thank you, and hopefully we can have you all over for dinner soon." Smiling then Beth turns to you and pats your head "Stay in school, missy." She whispers and then strides over to her home.  
  
Both of you watch her go and you can't help but say. "Was it me, or was she kind of dru--"  
  
"Ah, ah ah! Young lady, we just got here and we're not gonna start talking about our neighbors who were gracious enough to personally greet us!" Mom playfully pinches your cheeks.  
  
"But yes, she had already had more than one."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are on an acquisition mission and finally get to meet The Big R.

Your family's property is completely overgrown with weeds, you observe one day after your newly committed early morning jog. Unfortunately you are not the only one to make this observation, as you enter the house and hear your parents making the same remark. Everyone had been too busy and neglected the upkeep of the house's exterior, after all.  
  
"Well, this is the first time we've owned property--of course we're under prepared! There's no landscaper that will come in to trim the lawn anymore!" You laugh while pouring some milk on your cereal.  
  
Both of them briefly look at you, you continue "if you want I can stop by the hardware store and--."  
  
"No, no. I will take care of that myself! I am the man of the house after all" Your step-dad smugly declares and you roll your eyes, because of course he would say. You loved the man, but he could be so traditionalist sometimes.  
  
"And when will that be, hon? What with your long shifts. Our house is looking like a crack addict's den day by day. What are the neighbors going to think!" Your mom, ever the voice of reason, says leaning on the counter after finishing packing lunch.  
  
"Well, how about we take up our lovely neighbor's offer and call up a favor?" Says your dad while tilting his head towards the house opposite yours. 'Oh Boy, here we go...' You almost groan because you hoped your interactions with the Smith's were limited to waving in the instances you ran into them outside. Contrary to popular belief, you are not a social butterfly after all.  
  
"Oh well, i don't know... But Beth did seem to take a liking to Miss Congeniality here." Oh Boy, oh boy, _oh boyohboyohboy_... you stuff more cereal into your mouth seeing a mile away where this is going.  
  
"Honey, why don't you be a dearie and ask to borrow Mr. Smith's weed-wacker for couple of days?" Your dad casually says and grabs his coat before heading out to work.  
  
Crap, this time you do groan and bang your head on the fridge.  
  
\-----  
  
'Okay, here we go. Let's get it out of the way' You think as you prepare yourself for the visit to your neighbors'. You dragged out your little trip as much as you could after a trip to the grocery store for today's dinner and a shower. You put on your burgundy jeggings, flats and fitted v neck shirt.  
  
It was around 11 AM and you figure is a decent hour to knock on other people's doors, not too early to disrupt their morning routine and not too late so as to disturb lunch time. Not that it mattered since you managed to gather from your parent's dinner conversation that Mr. Smith was at the moment unemployed and needed all the help he could get to back on his feet, or so had Beth confided to your mother.  
  
Still better to be safe than sorry, you say to yourself as you cross the street in the chilly mid morning air.  
  
You walk up to their front door and raise your hand to ring the doorbell--but hear a loud bang first, then a crack, followed by the low hum of their garage door slowly opening.  
  
For a moment you freeze on the spot, your body tense and you're not sure how to proceed next as a feeling of dread washes over you.  
  
Then you thwart it finding it silly you'd feel this way over a simple interactions with your neighbors.  
  
You imagine it's Mr. Smith and are glad because this will make things go a lot easier for you.

You walk over to the garage entrance and barely have time to skim over its contents when you see an elderly man donning a white lab coat, light blue shirt underneath, and fitted brown slacks standing in the center. He is tall in stature with a wiry frame giving him an air of youth only betrayed by the wrinkles on his face and unruly white ashy hair. The very embodiment of the mad scientist archetype.

He holds a shiny metal whiskey flask, and looks you over with a raised eyebrow and an inquisitive look. You briefly observe that he has a sharp intense gaze and can't help but feel a little intimidated by the man standing in front of you.  
  
"Oh! Good Morning, sir. I don't believe we've met before, I'm your across the street neighbor. My name is ____." Well, if anything good manners always seem to get you on your elder's good side, might as well do the tried and tested formula, you turn up the charm for this man and offer a smile. You extend your hand and he firmly shakes it while downing a gulp out of his flask, his stare not leaving you for a second.  
  
"Rick Sanchez." He simply says.


	4. Chapter 4

  
His voice sounds young if a bit raspy, although still out of place on a man of his age you think. His tone already dismissive as he speaks.

"Thought you were one of my granddaughter's little friends or something."

Unsure whether to feel flattered or offended you lightly chuckle instead and continue, so this must be Beth's father. "I apologize for the sudden visit sir, I was actually wondering if Mr. Smith was home?"

At this, he crosses his arms and is his turn to do a breathy laugh this time. "Jerry?" He says, with an even more unimpressed tone. "No, he went out with my granddaughter a few minutes ago. Did you want to--"

He's interrupted by the door leading to the garage opening "Rick, I don't think it's a goo--uh...um" Out comes out a boy with a round face, big eyes, and a small button nose. He was scratching at his brown mop of hair, face seemingly nervous until he sees you standing there in his garage then he just looks startled.

You smile and offer a 'Hello', he is adorable you think, slightly shorter than you, has a meek disposition and you are glad to finally see someone in your street who is below thirty. You figure it's Beth's kid.

"Uh, Hello... Rick, am-am I interrupting something or..." Interrupting something? 'Rick', he calls his grandad by his first name?

"No, don't get the wrong idea there, Morty. This your neighbor--the ones that just moved in. She was asking for your dad of all people. New neighbor, this is Morty--my grandson." Mr. Sanchez starts walking over to this work bench taking a few boxes out of the lower cabinets.

"Oh--oh hi then!" the boy says a little more enthusiastically this time as he smiles back at you, you wave at him.

"So I hear your dad is not home right now, I wanted to ask to borrow his weed wacker since our yard looks more like a graveyard right now, but I think I'll just come back later."

"No, no, it's okay! You can borrow it right now. I'm sure dad won't mind--let me just get it. I think we left it out back last time."

"Oh, no--I can just..." he doesn't hear you while he quickly heads back to the door where he came from leaving you alone once again with Mr. Sanchez.

Clasping your hands in front of you, you try to keep the awkward silence at bay. "He's a nice kid--I could have just come back later."

"Yeah, well he's a teenage boy--a doll like you is always a great motivator at that age." Mr. Sanchez tinkers away on a device that looked like a hybrid of gun and an prosthetic arm.

You are not sure you heard that quite right and opt to look around the garage instead. There are some items you recognize as things you'd expect to see in a garage while others you don't. You recall Beth saying something about her father 'being sufficient' to tutor her children, but had no idea her father was some sort of scientist... or maybe he's just a hack. You muse to yourself as you see an important looking crown sitting on the shelf, far too detailed and hefty looking to be just a prop--maybe the Smiths' are really into LARPing? Then there is a diamond shaped crystal making a dull hum while giving off a soft glow. Indiscernible parts made up of pipes, bolts, cables, bulbs, meters and the occasional crystal all gathered in different boxes and on the work bench.

"This is amazing Mr. Sanchez--I had no idea we had a scientist living right in front of our house! My dad knows some engineers from work and what they do sounds really cool and complex, no wonder your daughter doesn't need me tutoring." You eye the box that is labeled as TIME TRAVEL STUFF and pause for a second.

"I bet you none of those engineers from your daddy's work can make a neutrino bomb while black out drunk. You want to see 'cool and complex'? Hang around here often and you won't be disappointed." The older man turns and gestures at you with a soldering gun. You are starting to suspect the source of the strange internet rumors and had it not been for that you would have definitely believed this man was demented. Still the intense look of his eyes had you pinned to the metal shelves behind you.

"I will try to Mr. Sanchez--it sounds fascinating, but what with school starting soon and all that might be a bit hard for me." You smile nervously.

"Oh that's right, Beth mentioned you're about to start higher education and all that nonsense. Well, I'm just gonna come right out and say that you will not see even a third of the what you call wonders of the universe cooped in a classroom of people you will grow to dislike as the semester advances. So if you ever want to see some real cool shit--" he then picks up the _now_ glowing gun-arm thing and crowds your space as he waves the thing at you (which does nothing to ease your nerves), "You can come and pay your good ol' neighbor a visit."

You don't realize you are holding your breath until Morty comes around the back into the garage with the weed wacker, then you exhale.

"Here it is! Do you need help in learning how to use it?" Morty says with cheeks red and breathing a bit hard.

"Nn--n, no--this is fine. My dad can figure it out when he comes home!" You move around Mr. Sanchez and grab it from him. "Thank you for getting it for me. Morty. Give your dad my regards and tell him we'll give it back in couple of days." You try to sound as calm as possible and like you're not about to faint.

"Yeah, no problem, any time." He puts his hands on his pockets and tries to look nonchalant.

You then turn back to the man behind you, "Mr. Sanchez, glad to finally meet you! I hope to see you around more." You lie, because although the promise of seeing more cool science shit did entice you--your heart was beating 19 to the dozen.

"Yeah, same here." His tone returning to bored dismissal.

You cross the street back to your house and manage to hear Morty say, "Mr. Sanchez? Ha, it's so weird hearing people address you like that, Rick."

"Well some people _Morty_ , were raised with manners. Now let's get back to..." You don't hear the rest as you make it to your door and open it to get inside.

Your parents sure owe you a big one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the new addition to the tags pls. Also, sorry for not posting for a while there. Holidays keep me away from my internet time. Apologies again for any mistakes i might have missed

The one to return the gardening tool was thankfully your step-dad. After they came home from their day at work, you informed them of your little trip to the Smith's and of how unsettled that visit left you. They were not impressed and thought you were overreacting, yes the neighbors are a little bit out there but certainly not the type of people you should feel uneasy around. Admittedly, you did sound a little paranoid even to yourself while you described the items you saw on the Smith's garage which looked way too realistic to be props and 'little science projects' (as your mom nicely suggested). Luckily, your dad decided to spare you the trouble this time around and said he would 'take one for the team.'

When he came back he was holding now an electric driller with a little tool box and found you sitting on the stairs leading up to the second floor impatiently waiting for him.

"Well?" You inquire, suspiciously eyeing the new acquired tool.

"Well what? Jerry opened the door and we chatted a little bit. No sci-fi encounters of...any kind!" He laughed! "Look honey, it's fine if you don't like the neighbors but don't go around talking about them like we live in front of the Adams family." He said while he patted your head and walked over to the living room.

Maybe your parents are right, and you are overreacting a little bit. Maybe you are looking a little too much into it as they were the only family that so far had extended their hospitality to your own. Who knows, maybe Mr. Sanchez really is just an old eccentric with too much time on his hands, in reality a harmless man.

Maybe with the start of school your attention would be directed elsewhere, you hear your dad saying now from the kitchen. "Okay, sorry." You murmured

As it turns out that was indeed the case when you started college again. Not as a full-time student since you didn't want to overwhelm yourself with classes after the long break from academics, but with enough to keep you occupied for a good part of your day and weekends.

But now there's an assignment waiting for you when you get back home that's due on Monday. However, your friends managed to coerce you into a night out today. You love your friends and don't see them very often anymore since you moved to the other side of town. But really, you came because Lucia had been the one to call and talk you into it.

Lucia and you met in high school, despite this both of you decided slowly start inching into a relationship that went beyond friendship fairly recently. It was also nice to catch up with your group of friends, everyone had been busy because of either work or school so you were glad to reconnect again. When the subject came back to you and your new neighborhood you decided to tell them so far everything was normal and the people on your street were nice enough if a little eccentric. You did this because you did not want to fuel the fire and have them dump on you any more crazy stories and conspiracies, they were only a little bit disappointed and that is fine.

"I think it's time to call it a night." Lucia announced after all of you had your fill of beer, pizza and a lively conversations. Everyone else agreed and your other friend promptly requested the check, while the rest started getting ready to leave.  
  
You felt a soft squeeze to your thigh as Lucia leaned over to whisper to you, "I got you, don't worry about it."

"Okay." You smiled.

\-------

The dashboard's electronic clock marks 5:15 AM, Sunday morning. The sun is barely rising over the horizon, but most of the sky remains dark in the early hours of the morning. The streets and roads on your way home are mostly silent while you also quietly chat with Lucia.

As she turns on your street you see the Smith's garage open with the lights on, however no one is there. You think that it's kinda dangerous to leave it open like that but you are distracted by the engine of Lucia's car coming to a stop in front of your house.

Lucia is looking at you, and you feel a bit hot even in the white strapped summer dress you picked to wear tonight.

"I hadn't seen you in a while... I missed you." She says quietly and rolls down her window, the car's interior suddenly too warm for her as well it seems. "I miss you too" you admit, "but I-I don't want to bother you. You're probably really busy too with work and school..." Her short quaffed hair still looks impeccable even after hours at the bar, this haircut always looked really good on her and complimented her high cheek bones well.

You can't help yourself then and lean over to kiss her.

You settled for a chaste kiss while holding onto her bomber jacket and enjoy the feeling of her lips, your back and neck straining a little due to the height difference even while sitting.

"I'll call you soon then." She says afterward and you feel her warm hand touching the side of your face.

You say your good byes and step out of the car, and while Lucia drives away--you see Mr. Sanchez in his garage leaning over his workbench looking at blue prints with a pair goggles on.

You freeze and your mind wonders how much did he see? Hear? You did not heard nor saw him come to the garage or make a sound before. He straightens up then and looks at you with his goggles on, making it harder to decipher his facial expression.

"Oh, hey there... good morning." He greets and you wonder if maybe he didn't see anything?

"Good Morning, sir!" You say a little too loudly and then turn to hastily walk inside, realizing you feel tipsy after you stumble on the driveway, you have Lucia to thank for that. It had also been a while since you heavily drank with your friends too, maybe that's why you failed to notice Mr. Sanchez before.

\---------

  
It's only been less than three hours since you arrived and fell face-first into your bed before passing out, when your mom starts to loudly knock on your door. Crap, you groan and ignore her until her knocking becomes more persistent.

"Sweetheart, get up! I need you to help your dad carry some stuff over to the Smith's."

"Mom, I'm tired and just got home--can't you go with him this time?" You yell back at the door. You hadn't even changed clothes and you realized you are not completely sober if the spinning walls are any indication.

"I gotta start heading to work, someone decided to call sick in today and I'm covering." Of course, no surprise there--Sundays are usually the days when people 'got sick' a lot and trusted your mother would cover because she never said no. You get up, and open the door to find your mom already dressed for work.

"What do you need me to do." Your voice curt.

"Sweet Lord! Honey, at least wash your face before going with Dad! You look awful!."

"Gee, thanks I know. I just got home 2 hours ago." You walk passed her trying to find the bathroom. "Well then lucky for you, you only have to carry the casserole I made for Beth's family as thanks for letting us borrow some tools the other day."

"You guys seriously need to stop being such workaholics and just take a day to go shopping at Home Depot or something..." You mutter while you take out your make up remover from the bathroom drawer.

"Thank you, honey. The casserole is on the table downstairs and your dad is waiting for you. See you in a few hours!" She hugs you and then heads out while you're busy undoing your hair.

The early morning sun was blinding as you trailed after your step-father, casserole in both hands. Everything was a bit of a blur after your dad rings the bell and is enthusiastically met by Beth. Soon both of you are inside and all your energy is concentrated on a pleasant smile and trying to not to fall or be rude and in turn embarrass your family. You hear your dad pleasantly chatting with Jerry, and at some point Beth takes the casserole from your hands when your dad offers it as a thank you gift. You and you step=dad are offered something to drink and suddenly you realize how terribly thirsty your are and agree right away. Then you see Beth's son coming down the stairs and wave at you as he heads for what you can see is the kitchen. Jerry then offers you both a seat at the dinner table while they chat and you politely decline hoping this would be a short visit but also because you feel you'll fall asleep if you sit.

While leaning on the wall leading to their dining room you hear a curious 'Who's this, mom?' coming from somewhere behind you. It's girl a few years younger than you and you discover her name is Summer, it matches the warm color of her hair and is Beth's eldest daughter. You do your best welcoming smile but your coming migraine tarnishes tarnishes it a little.

"Boy, you look wasted." She states as a matter of fact but still having the sense to say it low enough so that her parents can't hear. You feel a little surprised this teenage girl could pick up on that so fast, but then feel a little better that at least you don't have to save face with her and you laugh a little as you try to fix your hair. "Yeah, I guess I over did it a bit yesterday." You think there's no harm in admitting that now since by then your dad and the Smiths' has already walked into the kitchen.

"Yesterday? More like today. I saw her this morning getting home--same little white dress and all, Summer. Just a tip though, hon--brushing your teeth doesn't get rid of the alcohol smell and the bags under your eyes don't fool anyone." Again, you are caught off guard and failed to notice when Mr. Sanchez approaching from apparently the living room area. He's downing a drink from his whiskey flask by the time he stands over you both.

"Wow, so you like to party?" Summer, asks more interested now. "You should totes give me your number then!" She then proceeds to take out her phone.

"N-no, I think you misunderstand." Also aren't you like sixteen or something you internally question and also begrudge Mr. Sanchez for exposing you like that. "That was, um..." Now your brain has decided this is a great moment to fart.

"Guys, give her some space. She looks like she's ready to bolt for the door." Morty appears in your line of vision chewing a hot pocket.

"Well, I'm just saying, Morty, figured since we're going to be neighbors might as well used to each others habits." Mr. Sanchez says while taking seat in one the dinner table chairs.

"I heard from mom that you're going to Uni, sounds like fun!" Summer says crossing her arms and watching you expectantly.

"Hm, I wouldn't exactly call it fun, but it is a bit different than high school." You lamely answer and wished your reply was smarter but your headache was doing a great job at preventing you from doing that.

"You want more Lemonade?" Morty asks this time.

"Honey would you mind coming in for a moment." Saved by your step-dad from the awkward interaction you excuse yourself and head to the kitchen while they return to watch TV.

As things would have it. Beth wanted to speak to you to make a request. Since the start of the new school year neither Morty not Summer's grade had improved. If anything Morty was getting worse and was on the verge of being sent back to remedial classes. Strangely enough math was the only class he wasn't failing. Still he needed help with the rest of his classes if he wanted to graduate in time. She grabs your hands at that moment, looks earnestly into your eyes and requests and that you start tutoring her children at least until their grades improve--Morty specially needed a lot of help. She remembers you offering the help before and would like to take up your offer now.

"Is Mr. Sanchez not able to help, Beth?" You hazily ask not realizing you had stepped on a landmine until you see her face change from a momentary sadness to a forced confident smile.

"I'm afraid he's been a little too busy lately to pay any mind to the kids. That's why I would really appreciate your help. We will of course pay you for your time."

You really want to come up with a decent excuse why you unfortunately won't be able to help her, to lie about the burden of your classes and avoid this whole situation altogether. However, your alcohol soaked brain combined with the lack of sleep dimmed your wit and before the concept of regret even crossed your mind you heard yourself say;

"If that's the case, Beth, then tell me when I can start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for sticking with me, I honestly didn't think this would be well received, Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maye you've found your calling and this tutoring thing will be good for you.

Well, at least you're getting paid for your trouble--it beats working at retail or fast food joints again, and you could always use the extra money, and you _did_ offer first upon meeting Beth... and the kids seem nice enough. Who knows maybe this will turn out to be a rewarding experience for you.  
  
So here you are a weekday afternoon sitting in your neighbors' dinner table looking over Summer and Morty's class schedule, it was set out for you at the table by Beth with no other instructions. She is still at work and will be coming a bit late, according to Morty. You guess she has completely entrusted her children's academic success to you and find her eagerness to pass this responsibility to someone else a bit...odd. You've never done this before and guess that the next step would be talking to Morty and Summer to identify the areas they feel they struggle with the most, but now no one seems to be around even if the TV is on with some bizarre show airing. They must have satellite TV or something.  
  
Getting up from the dinner table you look around to see if you can find someone. "Um, hello? Anyone?" What the heck. You walk towards the living room when you hear some clanking sound coming from the garage. In walks in Morty, looking like someone or something dragged him across blue powder dye.  
  
"S-sorry, just had to run a quick errand for my grandpa. Let me wash up really quick and then I'll come down!" He sprints upstairs.  
  
"Where is your sister? I also need to talk to her!"  
  
"I think she went out with some friends should be back by 7." He calls out from upstairs. Well, you'll be gone by then, so you'll catch her next time--maybe it's better to focus on one kid at the time. You decide to wait for Morty in the living room where is more comfortable than the dinner table when the door leading to the garage opens. You tense a little.  
  
"Good afternoon, sir." You greet Mr. Sanchez when he strides in.  
  
"Oh hey. Didn't think Beth was serious about getting them a tutor." He briefly comments when he sees you,  then you hear him rummaging through the kitchen cabinets. He too, is covered the same substance as Morty, but only on his sleeves and hands. Okay, they must have been painting or fixing something.  
  
"Can I offer you anything to drink? We have soda, water and uh some Lotquo juice we got the other day from--oh no, wait. It's empty."  
  
"I'll take a water. Thank you." He brings you a cold water bottle and sits down on the couch across from you, he puts up his long legs on the center table.  
  
"No wonder, Morty wanted to finish our trip quickly today." You almost don't register his comment as you became enraptured by the Personal Space guy on TV. You look at him and see him watching the screen with a disinterested look on his face.  
  
"That's good, I'm glad he's eager to learn!" You say internally cringing at how terribly cheesy that sounded.  
  
"Well, good luck with that." He snorts and gets up from the couch. Morty is already running down the stairs with his backpack. Mr. Sanchez disappears to the garage again without saying anything else when Morty enters the living room.  
  
You don't think there's ever been a time when you aren't grateful for Morty's presence.

You get on with your mini-interview and surprisingly, Morty is actually interested in improving his grades and asks good questions about his classes and about you. What classes you took in high school and what you recommend for him. Perhaps his style of learning only required extra attention and interest from someone with the patience to help him along. He laughs at a few of your jokes and find that maybe this gig won't be so bad after all.  
  
Summer arrived a few minutes after your little session with Morty saying she had completely forgotten about the whole tutor arrangement. She was more straightforward on the areas she needed help with and as things turned out it was only a couple of classes she was actually falling behind on, as for the rest she just did not bother to turn in the work. You tell her you will be overseeing the syllabus for her classes starting today. "Fine, whatever." was her only reply right before she asks for your number again and this time you decide to give it to her.  
  
\-----------------  
  
The following visit, things went along the much the same way as last, sans Mr. Sanchez. Mr. Smith was around this time, chipping in a bit here and there with an air of pride and you got the feeling no one had given him the time of day for a while now. So you participate in the friendly banter while moving Morty and Summer's work along.  
  
The tutoring session ends in an uneventful note and Mr. Smith offers you to stay for dinner but you decline. Lucia and you would be out for a movie that night and you had to go get ready for her.  
  
It was on your third visit when your sense of security and normalcy would be abruptly disrupted.  
__________________  
  
Getting home from one of your midday classes, after parking your little ugly old car and grabbing your book bag, you directly head over to the Smith's house. Morty had texted earlier asking to push your visit at an earlier time--thinking it was a bit odd, you accepted nonetheless if it gave you more leisure time for the rest of the day. You missed those and planned to take a long bath in the evening, just you--tea, a book and the warm water to wash the stress away...  
  
The door to your neighbor's opens without you having to knock on the door. How did they know you were there already?  
  
"Hey! Glad you could make it sooner, co-come in!" Morty pulls you inside not leaving room to return the greeting. He's never done this before.  
  
"What's going on Morty? Everything okay?"  
  
"Everything is a-okay! Just wanted to get-get my learning on sooner, I'll be kinda busy later with Rick." He laughs nervously as he sits with you on the carpet at the center table, your adopted place for tutoring despite the distractions of the TV.  
  
"Um, ok---aaay... is it better if we cancel for today?" You say this while already grabbing your bag. You know that sinking feeling in your stomach when you sense some shit is about to happen and you don't want to be in any of it? Yeah, it's that feeling right now. You look around to try to find Mr. Smith or even Summer.  
  
"No, it's okay--it's okay. Here, how about we start with my English homework!" He quickly takes out his notes and English literature book when you hear the garage door slam open and see Mr. Sanchez emerge from the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the month long wait. Personal stuff, job and Holidays drain me. Thank you for continuing to give it a chance. We're barely starting to get into the meat of things. I hope to update more often in these days.


End file.
